


Unexpected Finding

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this prompt at the start of fic_promptly's challenge week -> Dragon Age: Origins: Bhelen/Rica, finding a woman in Dust Town</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt at the start of fic_promptly's challenge week -> Dragon Age: Origins: Bhelen/Rica, finding a woman in Dust Town

It wasn’t often that he was able to slip away from his ever watchful guards in a nondescript cloak devoid of any royal markings and sneak down to the levels where the lowest of the Castes lived. To observe how they lived and make new plans to add to his plans for the future.

A future where their society wasn’t stagnant and slowly turned towards more progressive ways, yet still honored the old ways.

He wondered if his siblings saw what he saw. If they ever looked beyond the gilded cage that all of them had been born into and saw things as they could be or even better than they could be.

He stands there, in the shadow of a broken stone pillar and watches as the Casteless go about their lives in front of his eyes. Watching silence until he finally forgets the hours and then someone bumps into his shoulder and he turns around to snarl at the interloper, only to stop in surprised mid action.

Scared wide green eyes stare at him in shock out of a pale sharp boned face ringed by shockingly red hair. 

“Oh many pardons. I did not see you.”

“No, it was my fault.”

A real gem found among the literal dust of a place literally called Dust Town.

He sketches a slight bow to her before quickly making his way back to the upper Commons of the City. The plans he had in his mind, already making way for including her in them as he sneaks back into his rooms before anyone sees him.

His family - rather both of his siblings are present in the royal common room while he does not see their Royal Father. His sister looks over at him as he nears where she is standing straight backed, watching their elder brother as he paces swiftly.

“All is well, sister-Princess?”

She tilts her head in a slight shrug.

“For the moment it would seem, brother-Prince. It would appear that our eldest Prince-sibling has received some news that he has yet to share. You are well?”

A rare moment of concern, so strange it seems coming from his sister. Yet he relishes in those rare little moments.

“I am well, dear sister. Worry not. Perhaps best instead to focus on our elder brother-Prince.”

“Indeed.”

It seems in the most unexpected place he had found the woman, he would one day make his wife.


End file.
